Currently, the colored filter is widely used in such products as colored liquid crystal display, colored fax machine, colored video recorder, and the like. In the process for manufacturing the colored filter, a light sensitive resin is coated on a glass substrate which is subsequently subjected to exposure, development to produce R, G and B pixel layer patterns.
During the development, the unexposed portion of the light sensitive resin will be washed off with an alkaline solution. During this process, an aggregation of pigment particles tends to occur in the exposed light sensitive resin, causing an uneven surface of the pixel layer and affecting the state of development. In order to solve the aforesaid technical problem, further studies and screening of the components of the photoresist composition are needed, which allow the photoresist to have excellent performance to satisfy the practical need.